Dahlia's Breakfast
by JohnnyBravo89
Summary: A Xenoblade Chronicles 2 story about a Blade and her Driver.
1. Chapter 1: Dahlia's Discovery

"Breakfast is ready, darlin'," the sweet voice of Anon's loyal blade called from downstairs. He hoisted himself out of bed and checked his scar in the mirror. It had practically healed completely, but he didn't want Dahlia to know.

Anon was a Driver from Torigoth city in the Gormotti Provence. He had always respected and looked up to blade drivers like the legendary Addam, but had never had the fortitude to bond with a core crystal, until that day.

About a year ago he had just turned 18 and was given a rare core crystal for his birthday. It was meant to be just for decoration, but when he touched it a blinding light emanated from it and a minty warm breeze filled the room. As it settled he looked at the place where the crystal had been, and standing there instead was a tall and very well-endowed woman with rabbit like features.

Her skin was the color of freshly fallen snow, pure without a trace of any blemish or wrinkle. Her hair was woven into two thick braids that fell down past her wide hips and ended in what looked like rabbit ears with a snowflake earing pierced through each of them. Both her arms and her legs were covered in a silky angora down that looked like it would be even softer than the cloudsea to the touch. She was tall too, probably around 6'3" which may have been in part to her large rabbit like feet being accentuated by a large black claw that protruded from her heel making her constantly stand on tip toes and stick her firm shapely rear out, which was accompanied by a three-inch cotton tail nestled between her perfectly rounded buttocks. She left little to the imagination in terms of clothing, having nothing on but a nearly transparent blue gown embroidered with an almost 3D snowflake pattern that cut off just above her thighs and revealed an ample amount of her remarkable cleavage. Her breasts had to have been H-cup and would have taken an entire hand just to fit half of one of them inside it. Her long black eye lashes parted revealing a pair of sapphire irises as her full juicy lips curved up into a smile that could make any man weak to his knees.

Anon was stunned, never in his life had he ever imagined such a beauty let alone have one standing right in front of him. She giggled when she noticed him starring, a cute bouncy giggle that wrinkled her perfect little nose.

"The name's Dahlia," she said in a thick country accent. "Allow me to make your life as enchanting as possible."

She held out one of her large feral paws for him to shake. Anon took it, practically trembling, still at a loss for words. Her long clawed fingers wrapped all the way around his and snuggled it in a warm embrace. Anon nearly melted like a chocolate bar when their skin met.

"We'll be great together, I do declare!" she said with a wink of her long eyelashes.

Anon was amazed that he was lucky enough to have bonded with such a rare blade. However, this didn't change the fact that he wasn't a naturally born fighter. He had never been the most athletic, opting more for fishing in the cloud sea or helping farm during the harvest times. Yet Dahlia, everything about her attested to a blade made for battle. Her long strapping legs and bulky arms. Her ability to manipulate the temperature and freeze anything she saw fit from a dangerous Volff to a warm drink. Anon knew that it was the destiny of a blade to battle and protect, and that was exactly what he would do if it meant making her happy.

They lived a quiet life, Dahlia had her own guest room in the house and would spend her days cooking and cleaning whenever she wasn't out training with her bit ball. Anon would watch her from his window as she kicked and tossed the ball around. Her slender form accentuated by the setting sun. He would rush down to meet her after her work out and give her a clean towel just so he could be close enough to smell the metallic scent of sweat and matted fur.

"Thanks, sug," she'd say and pat him on the head with her soft pillowy paws.

Then, around two weeks ago one of Anon's farmer friends came to him and asked that since he wielded such a powerful blade, perhaps he could assist in getting rid of some pesky Tirkin who had been messing with his crops. Anon was reluctant, but Dahlia had been in the other room and pounced at the chance to finally see some action. He had to agree, Dahlia's eyes shone like the moon at the very thought, and he couldn't disappoint her.

Things didn't go as planned though and Anon ended up taking a pretty nasty spear to his side. Luckily, Dahlia was able to carry him back to the safety of the village and administer enough first aid to keep him from bleeding out, she was a healer class blade after all.

From then on, Dahlia had been doing nothing but taking care of him, and she was pleased to do it. Every morning she'd bring him breakfast, and during the day she'd sit by his bed side and read him stories she picked up from the library. Anon started to believe that the near fatal experience could have been a blessing in disguise since now he got to spend every day staring into Dahlia's big blue eyes and waited on hand and foot by his very own voluptuous bunny girl.

"I hope you're decent, master," she called from downstairs as the familiar sound of her clawed toes clacked up the wooden staircase. "I'm coming up now."

Anon threw his shirt back on and laid down in bed again. He was probably fine to go out and do work, but he'd rather Dahlia wait on him and spend time cooking and cleaning for him.

"Pee-yoo!" Dahlia said as she opened the door to his room. "It's smells riper than a pig on a summers day in here." She sat his tray of fruit and bread on his bedside table and went to the window to let in some fresh air. "Tell me, darlin'. When was the last time you had a bath?"

Anon blushed. He actually hadn't felt up to bathing ever since his accident. Now that she had mentioned it he did smell a little bad.

"Tell you what, master." She said sitting down at the foot of his bed leaving a nice wide crater with her shapely ass. "You're probably not feeling up to bathing yourself just yet, so what if after you're done eating I give you a nice sponge bath, how'd that sound."

Anon nearly choked on the loaf he had just stuck in his mouth. How could she suggest such a thing? I mean sure they had lived together for almost a year now, but she was such a lady! Then again, it was a known fact that when a blade is reawakened from their crystal form they have no memory of their former life. Maybe Dahlia didn't know about the difference between a man and a woman when all was laid bare?

"Hurry up and eat your meal. I'll be downstairs drawing a nice warm bath, ya hear? And I don't want you trying to talk your way around it."

Anon felt like the luckiest driver in Alrest. A bath with the curvy beauty Dahlia. She'd be putting her soft paws all over him and feeling every inch of his body, even the more private parts. He quickly scarfed down the rest of his meal and rushed downstairs where the sound of running water and Dahlia's sweet voice humming a tune could be heard.

He entered the steamy bathroom to see Dahlia crouched down next to the tub with one of her large fluffy hands testing the waters temperature. She turned and examined her driver with a look of disappointment and confusion.

"What are you doing still wearin' your PJs?" she asked with a harsh tone. "You can't very well expect me to wash you under all that?"

Did she really not know?

The sight of Dahlia crouched over with silver beads of sweat and condensation sliding down her ivory mounds was making him semi hard. If this truly was her first time seeing a man's penis she would be in for quite a surprise.

Anon slowly began lifting his shirt over his shoulders but the thought of Dahlia seeing him in his birthday suit made him trip on the slick stone floor. He nearly bashed his head on the side of the sink but luckily Dahlia was always on her toes and came to his rescue once again.

He felt her large breasts cushion his decent and was once again in reverence to his clumsy personality.

"I've got you, darlin'," she said softly and helped him get back up straight. He felt the cold hard touch of her black sharp claws trail up his arms to meet the base of his shirt and pull it over his head.

"There we go," she commented meeting his gaze. "That's much better. Now… let's get those pants off."

Anon was once again just as frozen as the day he had first seen her. Dahlia had done nothing but exceed his expectations ever since he'd met her. He began thinking about all the days he'd spent watching her working out and how desperately he'd wanted to be more to her than just a blade and driver and the thought began turning him on. He could feel the pressure growing inside his pants as her claws slipped around his waistband and began to yank down.

"My my," she said with her head level with his hips. "These pants sure are on tight."

She gave one final and forceful yank and was rightly slapped in the face with all 10 inches of Anon's manhood. She reared back on her heels surprised and in shock of the fleshy surprise he had been hiding in his trousers. He was honestly a little embarrassed but couldn't help the amazing cooling rush of his tip grazing against the soft and perfect peach fuzz of Dahlia's cheek.

For the first time in their relationship Dahlia was the one who was at a loss for words. She just sat there for a good thirty seconds gazing in awe of his fully erect penis.

"Anon," she said, her cooling breath hitting his bulging head and making it twitch. "What… is this?" She asked as a large black pawed hand reached up and poked it making it twitch again. She looked like a kid in a candy store examining every detail of the newly discovered body part.

"This must be the male genitalia I read about in an anatomy book," she concluded. "But I had no idea it was supposed to be so large! Any description I heard made it sound like it should have been no bigger than a peanut or an acorn."

Anon didn't know what to do. She just looked so cute staring at his cock. He wanted her to touch it again, even if it was wrong to take advantage of her like that.

"You can… play with it," he said meekly.

She looked up at him and her nose twitched. "Play?" she looked back down at his member as if considering it. Then all at once her huge furry snow-white paw wrapped around his shaft, completely enveloping its girth. Not to brag or anything, but any normal girl would have had to have used two hands to grab ahold of his erect member, but Dahlia and her bitball tossing digits were almost more for him to handle.

She squeezed harder and Anon's knees buckled as he felt her firm but pushy paws conform to the rock-hard organ. She then began to bounce it around from one palm to the other faster and faster making a slapping sound each time it hit her paw.

Despite her erotic form and mature body Dahlia was truly innocent. But Anon was determined to make her a full-fledged woman. She kept bouncing it between her hands before standing up completely and gripping his cock with her entire hand like a door nob forcing a bit of precum to dribble onto the floor.

"Oh my, something came out of it!" she said putting her free hand over her plush lips.

Anon nodded and told her it was his seed.

"So this is how humans reproduce," she said beginning to instinctively stroke it. Anon winced, she was being pretty rough, but he didn't want her to stop either.

"Stars and garters," Dahlia said noticing the look of discomfort on his face. "I suppose it must be sensitive."

She let go of his dick much to his dismay.

"No," he reflexively said. "I mean… it is… but, it feels good when you touch it."

Dahlia looked up at him, her head swimming with all sorts of ideas. Anon was still a virgin, he hadn't even gotten to third base with a girl before so this was all new to him, being alone with a woman, naked. He started to feel embarrassed and didn't know what to do.

"Anon, I know it's been a rough time ever since you were hurt," Dahlia said in a sweet tone. "And, I know that you aren't exactly cut out for all that fighting business like other drivers are."

Anon met her gaze surprised. He'd never said a word about being a pacifist to her, but she was smarter than she seemed.

"But, even if I'm not able to support you in battle, I still want to be of use to you. I've grown quite fond of you over the last year and want to stay here with you." His cock twitched when she admitted this to him.

"A blade's duty is to serve their driver," Dahlia said in a sultrier tone. "And I want to serve you and make you happy in any way I can."

What Dahlia did next Anon could never have expected. She reached up to the snowflake shaped button resting between her collar bones and undid her dress, slowly sliding it off her shapely body until it rested in a ring around her beautiful lagomorph toes.

Dahlia stood before him completely naked. Her massive breasts hanging down close to her belly button with her puce puckered nipples protruding from the white hair he had no idea encircled her areolas. Her thighs were so thick that they didn't allow for much of a gap to reveal her pussy, but she could tell that as his gaze trailed down to her waist that was what he wanted to see so she spread her legs just a tad to reveal a tight and perfect pussy surrounded by short white hair just like her arms and legs.

Anon's dick began to grow in size once again until it stood out straight as an arrow pointing to what it wants.

"How curious," Dahlia said as she raised her pinky nail to her bottom lip and pulled down ever so slightly. "Just the sight of my body is enough to make it change in size."

Anon could feel the red-hot blood begin to fill his cheeks. Dahlia took one long stride forward and wrapped one big paw around his erect cock and the other around his back, gently pinching his ass with her long nails.

"Anon, I will make you the happiest driver in Alrest," she said without knowing that he already was. She pressed her firm and juicy lips into his and their faces were pressed together as closely as they could be. Her breath was cool and fresh like her lungs were filled with mints and her tongue was sweet like ice cream. Anon raised his hands and placed them around Dahlia's neck and lumbar region, pulling her body even closer to his and pressing her balloon sized tits into his bare chest. Her nipples became erect and jabbed into him like a couple of bullets. He'd never been so close to a pair of boobs since he was a baby and never since he could remember.

Anon took advantage of the situation and pulled his lips away from hers despite the sparks that it had given off and with his right hand grasped as much of her tit as he could thus guiding the penetrating nipple into his puckered mouth. Dahlia had never felt such an electrifying sensation before. Her nipples were sensitive having always been protected by a layer of fur and even the slightest flick of Anon's tongue sent shockwaves down her spine.

"Oh, Anon," she moaned. "That feels so good!"

Anon tasted her second breast and manipulated the other with his free hand. She let go of his cock to wrap both her furry paws around his neck in pure ecstasy. If she was getting this turned on from some simple nipple play then she was about to have her entire world rocked, Anon thought.

With his cock now out in the open he maneuvered it in between her undulating thighs and slid his shaft up against her moist pussy fuzz. It felt like humping an expensive carpet, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

When his hard member slapped against her Labia she perked up and her hair/ears rose in alert. She had only ever used that part of her body to relieve herself before, but why did it feel good when Anon's penis touched it?

Anon knew full well what he was doing, he had been fantasizing about this moment for the last several months and now it was finally time to do the deed. He pulled Dahlia closer, pulling her off her feet and looked her straight in the eyes.

"This is as far as we can go," Anon admitted to her.

Dahlia was suddenly overcome with a lust she'd never felt before in her life. She didn't want this new experience to end. Anon had fascinated her with his unusual body and she felt a duty as a blade to please him to the fullest extent.

"Don't worry about getting be pregnant if we choose to mate, darlin'," she stated blatantly. "We blades are unable to bare children the same way humans are. We are born from the titans and live to serve our masters until they die."

She wrapped her arms around his neck once again and pressed her lips plum against his ear. "And I want to serve you with every fiber of my being."

Anon pulled away from her and saw a seductive and mellow look in Dahlia's eyes he had never seen before in his life.

"You just lay down on the floor, sug," she goaded pushing him with a single index finger. "Let Dahlia tend to your every need."

Anon did as she said and placed his bare butt on the steamy stone floor with his dick pointed straight in the air. Dahlia rose one pawed foot over his body and placed it next to him with a click. She stood right over him, her body a tower of womanhood and sexiness. Her furry pussy was directly over his cock and was dripping either from desire or humidity, but as each drip fell on his manhood the cravings to meet Dahlia's insides grew stronger and stronger.

"This will be a first for both of us, darlin'," she said quietly. "Let's make this a moment to remember."

Dahlia's hips spread as her long sinewy legs brought her down to a crouch just above his pulsating head. He tried to reach it and guide it in, but Dahlia pushed his hands away and put a finger to her lips in a sign that she'd take care of it all. Reaching down and encompassing his entire massive member in her paw with only the tip of his head poking out, her furry white pussy lips met his mushroom tip and like a drill the entire length slowly was engulfed by her pure white and plushy body.

Dahlia couldn't help herself as her eyes rolled back and a moan escaped her throat. Anon reared his head back in euphoria as he felt the warm insides of Dahlia's womanhood wrap around his member like a warm wintertime blanket.

At first, she didn't know what to do and simply sat on it, taking in the novelty of feeling all a man had to give inside her virgin womb. Reflexively her labia began to quiver out of pure excitement and gripped his penis hard, causing him to shoot up and unintentionally fuck her, making her huge breast wobble.

"Sam hill!" Dahlia perked up. She slid her long legs down until they rested comfortably on either side of Anon's hips and nuzzled against them like two warm pillows. Her soft paws rested on his chest and she used the leverage to raise her shapely ass off his dick until it almost popped out and came down on it again sending shockwaves throughout his human form.

It felt like nothing she'd ever experience before. Who knew that a piece of flesh protruding from a man's groin could bring so much enjoyment. Dahlia did it again and again, fucking his big dick and indulging herself in her newfound physical desires. Anon couldn't help it anymore and began to thrust into her bunny pussy in tandem with her decent. They fucked ever more vigorously as her mammoth tits bounced and jiggled slapping together like a pair of oversized clacker balls. Anon reached up and grasped the soft harry melons and began to rub his thumbs against her nipples flicking and sending even more enjoyment into Dahlia's sensitive nerve endings.

Anon felt like he was about to cum, but Dahlia seemed to be having too much fun. Drool was beginning to fall from her open panting mouth and her sharp canine teeth were exposed in a grin of absolute and utter gratification. They were no more than animals in heat, giving into their most basic of desires. Whether blade or human, all biological organisms had a craving for sex, and Anon blessed the Architect that he was lucky enough to be having it with the most wonderful one of all.

"Hang in there, Darlin'!" Dahlia shouted as juices began to seep down his cock and make a pool in his scrotum.

Anon couldn't hold it anymore, the smell of Dahlia's sweaty fur, the look of pleasure on her pure and gorgeous face, the juggling and bouncing of her massive tits it all set him off and in a warm and relieving moment he unloaded all his semen into her warm and welcoming womb just as she herself climaxed for the first time in her life sending her sex juices in all directions. Dahlia's whole body shook and she felt as though Anon had just lit a fire in her loins that had spread to ever tip of her physical form. She loved it.

She came down once again and slipped his slowly deflating cock out of her leaking pussy. She landed on top of him, pressing her chest against his and touching his nose with hers. She didn't say a thing. Nothing had to be said, they were driver and blade and had a connection stronger than any normal relationship.

Anon reached up and held her, petting her soft hair and tracing her shapely back down to her bobbed tail, and that is where they remained for several more minutes, each of them basking in the wonders of sexual pleasures previously unknown to them.

That night Dahlia came up to Anon's room with two plates of baked potatoes and wearing nothing but an apron that struggled to hide her enormous chest.

"Eat up, sug," she said handing him a plate with a wink. "You're going to need all the strength you can get for what I have planned for us next."

To be continued…?


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Romance

A week had passed since Anon and Dahlia's first fuck.

Ever since then the two had been making love every night in the warmth of their now shared bed. It was a wonderful new life style. Every morning he'd wake up to see her supple cheeks and long eyelashes in his face and felt as though he had reached Elysium.

The sex was getting more adventurous too. Since their primary fucking in the downstairs bathroom they had gone on to experiment with reverse cowgirl, face to face, and even doggy style sex positions. She was naturally gifted at them all, often taking the lead in their sultry sessions.

Anon awoke to a face full of Dahlia's white-blue mane and took a whiff of the perfumed hair. He buried his face in the back of her neck and reached around to rub one of her soccer ball sized breasts. She began to stir as his morning wood jabbed in between her supple thighs, the soft hair that covered them turning him on even more.

"Mornin', sug," she said groggily.

He could feel the tip of his thick penis free up into open air on the other side of her legs and then the familiar touch of her padded perfect paw began rubbing the precum drizzling out of it. He wanted to have her once again, but today was a big day. After doing nothing but fucking for a week with his personal bunny girl he finally decided that he needed to hold a job if they were to continue this frivolous life style. He was to begin his job at the Café in Torigoth square and it was important that he made a good impression.

He reluctantly withdrew his rock-hard member from between her fluffy legs and turned to face the day, he knew she'd still be here when he came back.

Anon descended the stairs and stepped into the bathroom to begin his morning routine. He was still covered in sex juices from the night before and opted to rinse off with a quick shower. As he basked in the warm cascade of water he heard the door open as a fully nude Dahlia entered and began brushing her fine white coat.

Anon couldn't help himself and began to whistle happily. The girl he'd lived with for a year now was finally his lover and they were comfortable enough with each other that they could walk around in the nude without any shame.

"Looks like someone's having a swell time," Dahlia said watching him in the mirror as she combed. "I'd like to join you but I hate getting my fur wet, it takes forever to dry."

Anon didn't care. Watching her was enough for him. Her long slender fur glazed legs flexed as she moved from side to side wagging her little tail and round spankable donk. He began to get hard watching her do her morning ritual and without thinking began to stroke his dripping wet cock.

Dahlia must have heard the wet fapping sound and turned to see him fully erect.

"My my," she said putting her brush down. "Someone sure is happy to see me."

Anon began to feel embarrassed, they had had enough sex in the last week to last them a while, chances were she probably wasn't in the mood. He pulled his hands away and returned to cleaning himself.

His heart did a skip as he heard the clacking of Dahlia's high heeled paws striding towards him. He turned to see her Jell-O like breasts bouncing with each step as she drew closer.

"I think that I need to take care of what I've done," she said standing at the edge of the shower. His penis was still rigid and a line of precum was making a trail to the shower floor. Dahlia then knelt down to face his monster dong and reached over with her porcelain furred paw and lightly patted his dick.

"So… Beautiful," she said looking into his one-eyed monster. He'd never heard a woman call a penis beautiful before, but then again, Dahlia wasn't your typical woman either. "I'll never get over how amazing your big penis looks in the sunlight, darlin', but for now we need to take care of this boner you're sportin' so you can get on with your day."

She slid her hand up and down his trunk and with her other gentle paw reached up and fondled his balls like a piece of hanging fruit. "These look nice and ripe," she teased examining the golf ball sized family jewels. "I think I'll give it a taste just to make sure." Dahlia leaned in and opened her tiny but luscious lips, sucking one of his big testicles into her wet and warm cavity. The sensitivity sent a desirable sensation of pain and pleasure into his nut sack as she sucked the ball in and out of her gentle mouth leaving the skin inside. She used her tongue to push the ball in and out again before pressing it against her lips and biting down slightly on his wrinkled scrotum skin. She moved to the other testicle and let his pound of man meat rest against her nose. She nuzzled it softly, rubbing the underside of his urethra with her fuzzy nose while still sucking on his balls. Anon reached down and petted her soft silky hair as if to affirm that she was doing a great job. She smiled back at him and giggled erotically.

Dahlia released his saliva drenched balls from her mouth and turned her attention elsewhere. She leaned forward and pressed her puckered full lips against his red bell end. It felt amazing and made his cock fill with even more blood. Dahlia kissed it again and continued down his shaft landing a series of kisses all up and down the veiny protrusion. When she returned to the tip her lips parted as she tried to slip the mouthful past her teeth, just missing her unnaturally sharp canines. Her wet warm tongue flicked the underside of his bulge and massaged the sensitive rod sending him into a frozen state of pure ecstasy. She struggled to fit it all into her otherwise tiny mouth, it was just so big, but Dahlia wasn't one for giving up, she continued on, gulping down as much of his primary sex characteristic as she could until his balls brushed up against her perfect chin. Her throat felt just as warm and welcoming as her pussy and the many trembling movements of her jaw muscles struggling to make room for his meat slab triggered a wave of pleasure all down his member and up through his body.

Dahlia was tearing up as his shaft pressed against her uvula but she suppressed her gag reflex in the name of pleasing her driver. His dick was warm and full in her snug little mouth and Dahlia could feel the spunk drizzling down and coating her tongue. She knew how to make him feel even better and began moving her head back and forth up and down all 10" of him. Only now did she fully realize its girth. His balls bounced in time with her huge pendulous breasts hitting her in her fuzzy chin and forcing her to grow pink in the face.

Anon wasn't able to control himself anymore, her face pussy felt so damn good that he reached forward and grabbed hold of both of Dahlia's braids forcing an erotic moan out of her. He pulled forward and back in time with her and was afraid he might bruise the back of her throat, but was too overcome with pleasure to care.

Dahlia was happy that he was taking the lead for once and began sucking even harder. He could feel the jizz building up in his freshly squeezed balls and was ready to shoot. Letting go of her braids, Anon put his hands on either side of Dahlia's peachfuzzed face and fired his cannon down her esophagus. There were three powerful spurts until Anon couldn't take it anymore and his legs felt like pudding. Dahlia slowly withdrew the glistening member from her face hole and nuzzled the tip with her perky nose. The smell of salt and semen filled the rabbit girl's senses and made her pussy even more wet. She wanted him inside her again, for Blade and Driver to become one, but Anon looked tuckered out, he had just cum after all. He leaned back and slumped down on the shower bench. Dahlia saw her chance and did what she could to satisfy her selfish desires, she was turned on and needed to climax or else be horny for the rest of the day.

Dahlia leaned in and planted a salty kiss right on his lips. He seemed surprised, but gave into it, tasting his own seed mingled in with his blade's spit. Their tongues wrestled as she grew ever closer to him placing one high heeled beastly foot next to his side. Their loins were in alignment and Dahlia rammed down hard putting his slowly softening dick between her labia. She used her strong lower muscles to suck it into her and could feel the massive rod growing inside of her.

Despite having just reached climax in Dahlia's mouth Anon was once again fueled by lustful desires and returned her kiss even more vigorously pumping his hips forward and fucking her sensitive cunt like he'd been deprived from sex for ten years. Dahlia moaned as her driver took the lead and rammed his massive cock into her over and over in the name of satisfying his sexy blade partner.

Anon stood up and she wrapped both of her long solid legs around his back. Anon was holding all of her now, and she was heavy, mostly due to her breasts that must have weighed about 8 pounds each, but he ignored the muscle fatigue and pulled her so close to him that even wet and lubricated the two would never part.

Dahlia's vulva was on fire. The heated pole was driving her insides wild. Anon's loose ball sack swung with each thrust and rose so high with its swings that it began hitting his partner in her puckered blue anus sending her into even more pleasure. Her moans were so loud that he turned his attention to her soft and smooth neck, burring his face into her shoulders and kissing wetly.

"Yes! Yes!" Dahlia goaded. "Give it to me! Mmmmm, yes! I want all of you, Anon! Don't hold back, Darlin'!"

Dahlia couldn't hold back anymore and was sent into a wave of pure climax as Anon penetrated her sacred womanhood with the force of a stallion. Dahlia let out a shout of pure unbridled enjoyment as he pumped his seed into her barren uterus. Her freshly brushed fur was now matted with even more sweat and sex oils giving off the aroma of a barn. The smell was intoxicating, but as hormones died down and the couple sat still connected on the floor of the shower they gazed into each other's eyes with the irony that they had both failed in what they had originally came down here to do.

"You're such a dirty master, I do declare," she said with her southern twang. "Now I reckon we'll both need a shower."

She stood up on her broad chiseled legs and offered her partner a generous paw. They stood facing each other, completely soaked and rested their foreheads together.

Forget getting a job, Anon thought, he'd rather stay like this for the rest of his life.

To be continued…?


End file.
